Digital x Dragon
by KurobaraIto
Summary: Since the first time he laid eyes on a computer, Hyoudou Issei loved it.
1. Chapter 1

Since the first time he laid eyes on a computer, Hyoudou Issei loved it. At first, it was just fascination with so much game he could play on the computer, but as he grew up, he was hypnotized by what a computer can do. Initially, he wanted to know how to make a game, but soon it spread into how to make other kinds of application, which landed him in the world of computer science.

Computer science really fascinated him. With a few lines of code, you can make your computer do things. Of course, more complicated command needed more blocks of line. Too bad for Issei, his high school didn't really have any clubs about computer science. The official computer clubs are just other students using the school's computer to play games or watching videos.

Aside from his fascination with computers, Issei also had a fascination with boobs. He loved them. Even if he had never touched any real boobs, he always imagined how it felt. He also wanted to have a harem, but that was a secondary goal. His main goal was to master the art of coding so that he can make AI. If he could do that, a harem of female AI would not be just a dream! Combined with the futuristic Virtual Reality, he would be able to program his own girls however he wanted!

Currently, Issei was lounging on the bench of the schoolyard with his laptop opened. His school, Kuoh Academy was once an all-girl school. This resulted in a low ratio of male students. But he never thought that it would be hard to find a friend who shared a similar interest in computer sciences. Well, he had two friends who shared a similar interest in women, but they knew nothing about computer sciences so he was all alone in this school.

He was reading some things on how to build an AI, an investment for his future. Then he heard someone called to him.

"Hyoudou-san."

"Yes, Kaichou-san?" He replied to the Student Council President of Kuoh Academy. With her beautiful face and sharp eyes behind her glasses, she was ranked number three on the most attractive girls in Kuoh Academy.

"The Student Council wants to say congratulations on advancing to the National Olympiads of Informatics. This is the first time in the history of our new school that we have a student going to nationals in computer science, not to mention you are just a first year. We truly sorry that we cannot offer any mentorship or training like other schools. The school's budget had already been determined before this academic period started so we cannot afford to spend more budget than what is planned. This doesn't mean that we do not support you, Hyoudou-san. I am considering creating a club to practice computer science for the next year. Would you like to be the club president?"

"Y-Yes!"

"On one requirement, which you have to fulfill."

"W-What is it?"

"Stop finding your way to problems. Honestly, I can't believe someone as smart as you are hanging out with the two perverts who always got into trouble."

His fingers stopped typing.

"Sigh, so you're just like any other authority figure in my life, huh?" Issei sighed and closed his laptop.

"Excuse me?"

"You're the same as my parents, my middle school teacher, my mentor in coding. You all want me to stop being myself." Issei smiled bitterly.

"I'm afraid I don't follow…"

"You people always think that since I can code, I am smart, thus I have to strive for the best. Hanging out with my friends? Peeping at the kendo club girls? That doesn't befit someone as smart as me. Is that what's on your mind?" Issei looked at his senior, who didn't answer his question. Nevertheless, Issei continued. "But, me being this open, hanging out with Motohama and Matsuda, is the real me. I want to have fun, I want to peep at the girls. That's why I always did it with my friends. Now can you guess why I love computer sciences?"  
She went silent for a few seconds.

"I assume," she started after a while. "That you simply had the talent for it. But I think that my assumption is wrong. I'm sorry, Hyoudou-san. I don't know why you love computer science."

"It's because, with computer sciences, you can dictate what your computer does, including a full understanding of someone's behavior and determining the potential responses using algorithms."

She raised her eyebrow in confusion. It seemed that he needed to be clearer.

"I mean in the future, I can make my own artificial girlfriend. Combined with the booming Virtual Reality technology, I can do anything with my artificial harem and nobody would know. If I can't be a Harem King in real life, I just have to be one in Virtual Reality! Ehehehehehehe!"

Oh, Souna's eyes twitched. What is this? The stoic Student Council President showing her emotions?

"…Please forgive me if I have offended you in any way. I didn't understand you and just assumed things about you. I hope I will never do that again in the future," Souna bowed to him before extending her hand. "Friendship?"

"Friendship."

It was the start of a friendship between the two.

"By the way, Kaichou-san. I just heard it from the rumor mill, but is the Student Council truly did a hard paper-based work?"

"Yes, yes we did. Why?"

"Want to digitize it?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, Hyoudou-san."

"I mean, I probably can build an information system around the Student Council works to automate the process if I have all the requirements. For example, what is one of the basic Student Council work?"

"We handle if any students want to borrow a room for activities."

"How does it work?" Issei asked her.

"First, the student needs to fill a form that we have prepared. Then once the form is filled, they need to submit it to us to be reviewed. Room borrowing had a minimum of one-day reservation, so you can only borrow a room for tomorrow the fastest. If it passed our review, then the student needs to get the signature of the Vice-Principal of Infrastructure. And the last, we will document it in two different books so that no discrepancy happens."

"Got it. Can you wait for a week? It will be ready then."

* * *

One week later, Issei finished the information system (still beta version) and gave it to the Student Council. Souna was impressed when the system worked wonderfully. Instead of all the manual jobs people needed to do before, now the student just had to fill an online form available on the school's website. When the student entered the online form, it will automatically be pushed into the queue of forms from all the students. The Student Council members just had to read the form and gave it approval or denial with an optional message for explanation in one click. If it was approved, then the document will be printed and sent to the Vice-Principal of Infrastructure and signed, then a mail containing a notification that the room had been reserved would be sent to the student. If it was denied, then a mail containing a notification that the reservation was denied would be sent to the student with the explanation for the denial.

The Student Council members gave him a nod, smile, and pat on the head because now their jobs would be easier. They said that he should join the Student Council, then he can make all kinds of information systems to make their life easier. But Issei declined because while this one was a freebie if they want other things, he'd have to make it a business because he still had his goals in mind!

* * *

 **A/N: This will probably be short. Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

A few months later, Issei was doing some project that the Principal asked to him. Of course, he got paid handsomely, that was why he didn't play around to finish this project. The project was to make a Student-Centered eLearning Environment for Kuoh Academy. It wasn't that hard when you could take a look at other eLearning system and applied it to his code (mostly because using open source software package available on the internet without modifying it would annoy the hell of the student who can't into English). The most annoying process was polishing it so there would be no weird bugs or small errors because he made it from scratch.

After three hours of nonstop coding after school (he usually had tunnel vision when he coded), he realized that the sun had set. Well, as a computer science enthusiast, he was accustomed to a weird sleeping hour. He once slept for ten hours, and three hours for the next day because he was learning about making a bot in a chat application. Considering that the eLearning system could be finished tomorrow, might as well finish it today, no sleep, and skip tomorrow's class.

With that in mind, Issei began walking home.

Before he exited the front gate, he was called by someone.

"Hyoudou-san."

It turned out to be Souna. "Oh, Shitori-senpai. What's up?"

"How is the progress for the eLearning system?" She asked him.

Because he wasn't that well-versed on the learning affair, he asked Souna to be the system analyst of the project. While this was her first time being a system analyst, her sharp mind and position as Student Council President actually helped him so much. She did a questionnaire on the student body's interest in studying, their opinions about eLearning, what would their vision of an ideal eLearning Environment be, and etcetera. She also interviewed the teacher about the potential use of eLearning Environment on the curriculum of the school and the effect it could bring. From her analysis, most student bodies were skeptical about studying using eLearning platform and prefer the good old book and pen. However, some of them expressed their interest because learning from just the class was boring for them.

Not quite different from the student, the teachers also weren't comfortable with the idea of using eLearning Environment for studying, especially the older teachers. The younger ones, however, found it as a good solution to the stale and boring normal class activity. They felt that something new had to be brought to the school and an eLearning Environment would be a good start. It wasn't surprising to Issei, as the younger teachers were in touch with technologies more than the older ones. In the end, as the Project Manager, the Principal of Kuoh still push through with the project because Kuoh Academy had the future in mind.

"Good. I just need to polish some things before it can be deployed. I'll finish it tonight."

"How long would the polishing process take," Souna asked him. Crap, she was onto him, he was sure.

"Err, eight to ten hours?" he answered bashfully.

"And, as you considered what your next action would be, do you perhaps, thought that you can skip school as long as you finish the system because it would be a valid excuse?" Now Souna glared at him. Yikes.

"N-N-N-" he was about to say no when he thought better be truthful. "…Yes…"

Souna sighed. In the few months of their friendship, she always read him like a book. Was he that easy to read?

"Hyoudou-san," she started. "As the Student Council President, I could in no way approve of this behavior. When you've arrived in your home, you will rest, and no touching your laptop or PC. You will lay in your bed and sleep."

That wasn't a suggestion, that was an order.

"But-"

"There's no but, you will do as I say because I will personally talk with your parents. Come on, I will walk you home." She started walking. Having nothing to do except following her, Issei caught up to her pace.

The way to Issei's house was filled with silence. Issei didn't really understand why Souna insisted on coming to his house and talk with his parents. Well, it was true that he wouldn't follow her instruction at all so he could understand it a little. But having a girl coming to your house was a first experience for him! Don't blame him if he was a little nervous!

"Shitori-senpai, why did you insist to come?"

"Because I know you would ignore me and lost in your tunnel vision of coding again if I didn't," she replied without looking at him. "Hyoudou-san. Despite my strict exterior, I care about everyone in Kuoh Academy as it is my job as the Student Council President. That is why I will not let you skip class. The eLearning system can just be held back for several more days. I don't want you to fall ill or anything because of your lack of proper sleeping order."

Issei was touched. He was on a friendlier term with Souna than most of the student, except probably the rest of the Student Council. But having her saying this to him was nice.

"Thank you."

"What for? I'm not saying anything worthy of your thanks. I'm just doing my job."

"I know, but you saying it out loud makes me feel like our school is lucky to be led by you."

"Thank you for the compliment, Hyoudou-san. I will try to fulfill your expectations."

"…but I'm not expecting anything out of you though, I'm just saying that our school is lucky you are you. You don't need to fulfill any expectation of the student body because you have already done it. If anything, I should be the one trying to fulfill your expectation for next year. Getting the bronze on national wasn't enough, right? You want me to get gold."

"Yes. I have high expectations of you, Hyoudou-san. I want you to get gold and make Kuoh Academy proud. But that doesn't mean that getting bronze isn't enough. You are talented. We just can't nurture that hidden talent until after it was too late. For the next year, we will prepare a mentor for you, Hyoudou-san. Please try your best," this time she looked at him with her soft eyes behind the glasses, and smiled.

If Issei thought that he was not blushing seeing that beautiful sight, then he was lying. Shitori Souna was beautiful, especially when she smiled because she rarely did so.

"I will. I will win next year's national Olympiad of informatics and get the gold medal..."

The 'for you' was unsaid.

She nodded. "I'll wait for it."

They arrived at Issei's house. When they entered the house, Issei's mother was shocked that her son brought a girl home, a misunderstanding that easily resolved by Souna explaining herself. She said that she didn't want Issei to spend all-nighters finishing the project when they had class tomorrow. She also asked Issei's mother to watch over him tonight because she expected Issei in school tomorrow. With everything said, she excused herself.

The whole Hyoudou family was silent until after fifteen seconds after Souna closed the door.

"Was that real?"

"Am I dreaming?"

That was the thing that his parents said to him. How rude. Issei went to take the glass his mother got for Souna and washes it. On the corner of his eyes, Issei saw something on the sofa that Souna had just sat. Grabbing it, Issei saw a piece of paper with weird symbols. He put it in his pocket and went to do his work.


	3. Chapter 3

After school ended the next day, Issei went to the Student Council room before he committed himself doing the polishing job on the project. Partly because he wanted to return the weird paper to Souna and another part because he wanted to see his work and asked if they needed any maintenance. Upon entering, he was shoved outside by a punk.

What?

"Hey, who the fuck are you?"

"I'm a member of Student Council and we are currently having a meeting." The blond-haired punk stood in front of the door, blocking his way. "Anyway, what do you even need, perv?"

"It's nothing concerning you, punk," Issei retorted.

"It becomes my concern when you're breaking and entering the Student Council room which I am a part of," the punk glared at him.

Issei blinked. "Oh! So that's why I've never seen you before… you're a newbie, aren't you? Probably the lowest on the hierarchy."

The punk's eyes twitched. "What did you just say?"

"Am I wrong?" Issei titled his head and then smirked. "I don't think so. I'm sorry if I offend you though. I just hate being told this and that by people in power."

Issei then shoved the punk to the side and entered the room, before he was grabbed from behind and thrown outside. "No way in hell I'll let that slide you bastard!"

"You want a fight? A fight you'll get then…"

Issei got into a stance. However, that didn't mean he was proficient in a fight. He would most likely lose to the punk by the sheer principle that he never trained his body in his seventeen years of life, except at PE. His pride demanded him to stand up to the punk, though.

But, before they got into a fight, the door behind the punk got opened.

"Saji," Souna's stern voice could be heard by him and the punk who began to sweat. "You are a member of the Student Council, remember. What do I see here?"

"N-Nothing, Kaichou! You didn't see anything noteworthy! Ain't that right, Hyoudou?!" the punk wrapped his hand around Issei's neck. Probably hoping to escape from Souna's glare, Issei thought.

No way in hell he would let him escape.

"…I don't even know your name, punk. Anyway, Shitori-senpai, has your meeting ended?"

He ignored the shout of hey from the punk and turned his attention to the Student Council President instead, who, in turn, was still glaring at the punk.

"Yes. Yes, it has, Hyoudou-san. Do you need anything?"

"Just going for a monthly check of the borrowing room system. Has there any errors recorded this month?"

"No, thankfully the latest fix last month cleared everything. Do you want to come in, Hyoudou-san?" She held the door open for him.

"B-But Kaichou!"

Souna sighed. "I forgot you're still new to the Student Council, Saji. Basically, Hyoudou-san is welcomed here anytime."

Issei just smirked at the incredulous look the punk had now.

"He's the one creating all the information systems for our daily works," Souna revealed to him. "You should thank him because you can work with your computer. Forgive me for saying this, but the time before Hyoudou-san came was the darkest time of the Student Council. All those paperworks…" Souna shuddered.

"Don't worry Kaichou," Vice President Shinra assured her superior. "We understand your horror. I never understand why we had to do all those paperworks before Hyoudou-san came. Truly, your aid has helped us in more ways than you believe."

"That's why I love computer science, you know. Digital is the new age of data," Issei quipped as he sat on the sofa provided in the room. He then stood up immediately. "Ah, Hanakai-san!"  
Said girl looked at him in confusion. "Yes, what is it, Hyoudou-san?"

"Can you report to me how is your experience on using the information system? Preferably in short and concise essay explaining about what you feel comfortable and what you don't, especially about the design of the UI. I'm compiling data about the UX of the borrowing room system to help me improve myself about the design. How long do you need to complete it?"

"I'm sorry, UI?" Hanakai looked even more confused.

"User Interface. It's kinda like a design on how the user interacted with the system. For example, the way the menu of your smartphone is displayed, that's a UI."

A look of understanding was on her face as he explained. "I can do that. Is tomorrow okay? I don't know if you have free time."  
Issei looked at her with a deadpanned expression.

"What?" she asked him.

"You know you can just send me the essay with email, right?"  
Hanakai opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again before she made a sheepish laugh. "Ehehe, I can do that. I forgot."

This time Issei sighed and pinched his nose. "This is why despite all the new technology coming out, Japan still won't enter the digital age."

"Sometimes I also do that, Hyoudou-san. We just haven't been accustomed to be so easy," Yura chipped in as she typed on her computer.

"I'm not as tech-savvy as you, Hyoudou-san. I always thought the email was just something you do with your phone," Nimura also spoke her mind.

"Okay, okay, sheesh. I'm sorry, okay?" Issei went back to his seat.

"Oh speaking of which, Shitori-senpai, you left something in my house last night."

…

A chorus of 'what' echoed inside the room.

The punk whose name was Saji began to pull him up and glared ominously at him. "What the fuck did you just say?"

"Saji."

Once again Souna's stern voice stopped whatever Saji was about to do.

"R-Right, I'm sorry. But Kaichou is what he said true?"

"I did come to Hyoudou-san's house yesterday. I cannot let him go alone when he was about to skip school today. I wouldn't want anyone to skip school even if they think they have a valid reason," this time Souna glared at him. Issei just smiled sheepishly as he scratched his cheek. "But I don't remember leaving anything. Did you bring it, Hyoudou-san?"

"Here," Issei brought out the strange paper from last night and unfolded it before he presented it to Souna. "I don't know what is this but this was left on the sofa that you sat so I think this might be yours."

Souna's eyes widened slightly before it went back to the usual sharp gaze. "Yes, it is mine, Hyoudou-san. Thank you for bringing it to my attention."

But Souna didn't make any move to take it. "Huh? Shitori-senpai, you didn't want this?"

At this point, the atmosphere around the room became slightly heavier, Issei noticed. He wondered why.

"Please keep it, Hyoudou-san. Rias gave it to me but I was never into occult stuff like her, and I don't want her to be angry because I misplaced it or anything."

"Uh, sure," Issei pocketed the paper again. Even when he wasn't focusing on Saji, Issei practically saw the mocking grin on his face.

"So you're not the same as me, huh?"

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing," he said while the mocking grin was still on his face.

"Well, checking the borrowing room system and returning the paper is the only reason I'm here so I should go now because I still have to finish the eLearning system that would be integrated to Kuoh Academy. Because you all have used my system, I would like you to give a beta testing for the system in two days, would it be too much?"

Most of the Student Council member shook their heads, except Saji because fuck that guy. Issei didn't understand why Saji seemed to mock him but fuck that guy, he seemed to be infatuated with Souna as well. He instantly went to the bottom list of Issei's acquaintance.

"We didn't mind, Hyoudou-san."

"Okay then, see you later."

Issei left the Student Council room and went back home instantly. After he arrived, he immediately locked himself in his room and opened his laptop and PC. On his PC, he opened the music player and played some anime songs he liked and started to code on his laptop.

Three hours later, Issei was exhausted. Not physical exhaustion, but more of a mental exhaustion. Oh, there were physical ones like sore shoulders, dry eyes, and parched throat but nothing too distracting to his work. He decided to take a small break.  
Man, he wished he could have someone to cheer him up when he was exhausted from too much coding like this. Even an AI would do, just, he needed to hear the encouragement to keep going or he would play around to avoid work.

A light came from inside his pocket. When he brought it out, it was coming from the weird paper that Souna gave to him. In reflex, Issei threw the paper away because it was something unknown to him.

The folded paper unfolded itself as the light continued to shine brighter and weird symbols appeared. From the symbols, a shadow of a figure emerged. A figure that was familiar to Issei.  
Issei was speechless when the figure of the bespectacled Shitori Souna appeared inside his room.

"I knew you would summon us, but I didn't expect you to summon me, the King on your first try."

"What?" was the only thing that Issei could say. He was too shocked to say anything more.

"It seems the decision to give you the summoning paper was the correct one. Greetings, Hyoudou-san. I am Sona Sitri, a Devil, and I come here to answer your wish in exchange for something of equal value," she finished her introduction with black bat-like wings appearing from behind her.

"My wish?"

"Yes," Souna nodded. "We Devils exchanges our services to fulfill our wish with something of equal value. What is it that you desire, Hyoudou-san?"

Normally for a known pervert like him, if a beautiful girl offered him to fulfill his wish, some erotic imagination began to appear in his head. However, this time he was too shocked because the girl he secretly had a crush somehow magically appeared inside his room and offered to fulfill his wish. He was too disoriented to make a proper perverted wish, and what came out of his mouth was the thing he wanted the most before Souna appeared.

"…can you encourage me to keep going, please?" he motioned at the laptop on the table. "I can do it but I lost the motivation… all those games in my PC are waiting to be played… Please don't let me double-click the icons and play the games. Please encourage me to keep working on the code…"

It seemed that the tame nature of his request also surprised Souna because it took her more than a few seconds to answer his request. "Very well. What are you waiting for, Hyoudou-san? I know you can do it. Do your best."

That words filled Issei with a vigor he instantly on his laptop and typed. "I'm so happy! I'm going turbo mode this time!"

"This is nothing for a bronze medalist like you. You can do better than this."

"UOOOOOOOHHHHHH"

He rapidly stroked his keyboard before he stopped.

"Is something the matter, Hyoudou-san?"

"…Now the code is all messed up because I'm too excited…" he put his palms on his face to cover his reddening face.

"Is there something I can do to help besides encouraging you which seems to be backfiring?"

"I don't know. Maybe you can do a review of the alpha before I finish it? Maybe I skipped some parts from the report because I was too sleepy when I read that? You're the system analyst after all."

They went for another three hours before they realized it was past midnight. Souna insisted that Issei rested because she didn't want him to fall sick. Issei agreed to it despite his initial protest (mostly because he didn't want his time with Souna to end). They decided to continue and discuss payment tomorrow instead because both couldn't think of anything with the same value as being cheered on. When Souna truly left Issei's room, he instantly fell asleep with a big grin on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Once again Issei got stopped at the door to the Student Council room. The punk Saji once again stood against him. There was nothing to say, only through fists can they understand each other. At least, that was what Issei though went through Saji's head. He certainly didn't know any street brawling, let alone martial arts.

"Saji-san, I realize we got on the wrong foot. Let's be civil shall we," Issei asked. "I don't want me to incur Shitori-senpai's ire." Ouch, speaking formally was tiring.

"You had your monthly check yesterday, right? What do you need now? Kaichou is busy."

"And you're guarding the door instead of helping her? Really?" Issei looked at him skeptically.

Saji blushed red but quickly hide it before him. "It's not your business."

"It is my business when it involves whatever got you blushing," Issei grinned.

"Meh, whatever. It's not like you can compete with me after all," Saji shrugged his teasing. "And you still haven't answered my question, bastard. What are you doing here?"

"It doesn't concern you, punk… or it does, maybe? Does the word Devil means anything to you?"

Saji was too shocked to reply properly. "How the hell-"

"You see, last night I summoned Shitori-senpai by accident. We promised to discuss payment today so because I don't want to be indebted to a Devil longer than necessary I would like to speak to her now," Issei explained further when he saw a look of recognition in Saji's face.

"Oh…" Saji breathed out in relief. "You're just a contractor."

"So you're also…"

"If it's about that kind of business then I'm sure Kaichou wouldn't mind being interrupted, come in." Saji led him inside. It seemed like Saji wasn't lying when he said the Student Council was busy. Souna had a stack of paperwork on her desk, as she was typing things seriously onto her computer. The rest of the Student Council wasn't relaxing either, some of them running around giving paperwork upon paperwork while the others typing onto the computer. And yet despite seeing them so busy, Issei couldn't stop the smile on his face. As a slave of technological advancement, seeing them like this was so satisfying.

"Shitori-senpai, do you have time to talk?"

"Ah? Perfect timing Hyoudou-san. I am about to finish my part. Please wait." Souna typed some more before she shut down the computer. She then went to the sofa where he had been waiting for her.

"How are you today, Hyoudou-san, you had a good rest?"

"Yes." Not really. He was too happy to sleep peacefully thanks to her. "How about you, Shitori-senpai?"

"Peaceful night," she replied. "So to get to the point, is it about the payment?"

"Yes. No offense to you or anything, but being indebted to a Devil sounds ominous and I'd rather fulfill my part as quick as possible."

"I see. None taken, Hyoudou-san. Though I am still undecided about the payment."

Saji then glared at him. "What did he request, Kaichou?! If it's something inappropriate I am going to kill you, Hyoudou!"

"Nothing like that, Saji. Hyoudou just-"

"Noo! Shitori-senpai! You can talk to anyone but please not him!" Issei shouted as his face reddened in embarrassment.

"Kaichou! Please tell me!"

"Please no!"

"Shut up! Some of us are trying to finish our work!" Hanakai shouted at them. It shut them up.

"Let's just discuss the payment, then." Souna decided after a second of silence. "Speaking of which, Hyoudou. This is your first time meeting a non-human like me, why aren't you surprised?"

Issei blinked. "Do I look like I'm calm? Truthfully, I still think somehow you pulled a prank on me, but since it's you, Shitori-senpai, then I believe you."

"Is that so? Thank you. Ah, I suppose a fitting payment for my service last night is you do the same to me when I need it. With the upcoming mid-term exam, I feel like all the stress is getting to me."

"It's a deal, then. Do we have to shake hands? To 'seal the deal' or Devils do something else?"

"Just sign here," Souna handed him a sheet of paper. Issei did as he was told.

"Speaking of which, to appear from a paper like that, it is a magic, isn't it?"

"Yes. We spread our influence by giving the paper free to the mundane and some curious one with huge desire would summon us."

"Eh? Wouldn't that be a chore?"

"Yes. That is why the Student Council always so busy."

"I see. Can I see some magic now?" Issei's eyes sparkled in wonders.

"I can't exactly say no to that face, can I?" Souna sighed. She clicked her finger and a ball of water appeared above her palm, defying gravity because it was floating and rotating.

"Coooooool!"

"This is an example of Devil Magic. We mainly use our imagination rather than the mathematical equations that human used."

"Wait wait wait, you mean human can also use magic? Cool! Do you have any magic book, Shitori-senpai?!"

"You're interested? I don't suggest you dabble yourself in the arcane arts. However, if you want, I can lend you some basic books."

"I want to try something, please lend me those books, Shitori-senpai!"

"Very well."

Issei exited the Student Council room with two basic books of beginner magic. He couldn't wait to read it at home! Today though, he would finish the eLearning system first!

* * *

Three months later, Issei was coding something at lunch break when Souna approached him and sat beside him.

"Hyoudou-san, how is the progress going?" she asked him.

Issei stopped typing and glanced at her. "Progress?"

"Basic magic book. Did you forget about it? As I thought, you are unsuited for that."

"Oh, the magic. I didn't forget," Issei brought out his smartphone, and pressed some things. "I practiced here," Issei showed the screen to Souna. "I gave up on creating the magic circle manually, so using some computational geometry, I code the magic circle digitally and saved it in my self-made mobile applications. The only problem is how to channel the magic here. I thought-"

Souna stared at him.

"Uh, Shitori-senpai? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Hyoudou-san. What were you about to say?" She shook her head and changed the subject back.

"The problem is how to channel the magic here. After I code the circle successfully, I once again tried to create the circle manually and inject some of my 'magic' according to the book. I succeed, but my attention was already on the digital circle that I didn't continue to sketch the circle manually. So yeah, for the past month I am stuck here. I theorized our magic is actually an electromagnetic pulse at a certain frequency but it opened a new can of science division that is applied physics which I have no interests."

As he finished his explanation, he saw Souna smiled at him. "I never thought you hate paper so much you tried to do it digitally and succeeded even."

"Only the magic circle, though."

"Still, this is not something that I have heard before. I can only do magic manually while you are trying to do it digitally. I can see the potential for it if you can successfully do it."

Issei scratched his cheek as he blushed lightly. "Yeah, actually I was inspired to do this because how Devils are summoned using paper and I thought why not summon Devils digitally like in SMT games, so I tried to code magic. If I can channel magic here, I will try to make the Devil Summoning App for you, Shitori-senpai."

"I will try to find any reference for you about how to channel magic to an electronic device because frankly, I don't want to miss this opportunity."

"Right, thank you, Shitori-senpai. I will also try to learn applied physics about electromagnetic pulse and its relationship with electronic devices."

"Just as usual, then?"

"Yes. You're the analyst and I am the programmer."

He and Souna smiled at each other.

"See you later, Hyoudou-san," Souna walked away.

After he looked at her back more time than necessary, Issei went back to continue typing on his laptop.

"Let's see… books about applied physics should be on the internet. Normally I don't like pirating but if it's too expensive then I have no choice."

* * *

 **A/N: And here's the last chapter I've already written. Sorry for the delay. Probably will switch to a new story after this so this will be on hold. To those who lurks Spacebattles dxd thread of course will know what I mean. So yeah, untill we met again.**


End file.
